The conventional game employs a scheme in which an indication for guiding an operation timing of a user is displayed and moves on a game screen, the indication is operated at a specific timing guided by the indication, and the operation is judged, thereby providing a game result. However, the movement pattern of the indication or the judgment method for the operation of the user is too monotonous, so that the user may disadvantageously lose interest in the game.